Gadge One Shot
by Sophie Williams
Summary: Katniss left to The Hunger Games and Gale is all alone back in District 12. Or is he?


It was Sunday, so when the first ray of sunshine entered my window I put on my old hunting boots and went out the door. Before trespassing the fence that separates the Meadow from the wilderness, I stopped and heard attentively, to see if it was live with electricity, for precaution. All I heard was silence.

Before I knew it, I was in our meeting place, but she wasn't there waiting for me. Katniss. A couple of weeks had passed since her departure, but I couldn't help coming here, hoping she was there waiting, smiling at the sight of me, just like I would be smiling at the sight of her, with her braided dark hair and grey eyes, so like mine.

I promised to myself I would always protect her, and now she's in some arena fighting for her life, and I can't do anything about it. I guess that's what hurts the most. Not even the kisses she shares with Peeta, who's clearly so in love with her, sting my heart more than the thought of not being able to save her. Although it hurts pretty bad too. Sometimes I have to endure the Hunger Games' broadcasts during school, where mostly the featured ones are the "star-crossed lovers from district 12". There's no way I can escape their smooches there. I know Katniss is only doing it to survive though. So that both of them can come home. Still, it's hard. How I've wanted to kiss those lips goodbye and didn't get to… and now maybe I'll never get the chance to.

Angry, I start shooting every animal I come across with. I even shoot a young doe. I separate the game in three piles: one for Katniss's mother and Prim, one for me and my family, and another to trade with the butcher, Greasy Sae, or maybe even a Peacekeeper.

I get to the Seam in no time, and Katniss's house is right there, almost at the edge. I knock on the door and a tired looking Prim opens it quietly. She give me a half smile, pretending to be happy when of course, she isn't. How could she?

"Hi Gale. Come in."

"Hey Prim." I say "You look tired."

"I am. I've had nightmares every night since Katniss left." Her eyes start filling with tears and I know she's fighting hard to keep them from falling down her cheeks. Without thinking I hug her, like she's my own little sister.

"It's okay Prim. She will come back. You know why? 'Cause she's a survivor."

Prim hold on to me tight for a couple of seconds and then lets go.

"Thank you Gale." The bedroom door opens and her mom appears.

"Oh, hello Gale"

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen" I say, looking into those sad blue eyes. "I brought you game." She nods and thanks me, taking the meat to the kitchen.

"See you Prim" she waves and I'm out of the door.

I go to my house second, leaving the food on the table and leaving.

On my way to the Hob, distracted, I bump into a girl who at first I don't understand who is, only when she lifts her head covered with blonde straight hair and her eyes meet mine I recognize her.

"I'm sorry Madge." I help her up, taking her warm hand.

"No problem."

"Are you ok? You didn't hit your head or anything did you?"

She laughs. "I'm fine Gale, but thanks for your concern." She looks at my bag. "Off to the Hob are you?"

"Yeah… It was a good day, all this meat compensates for my breaking two arrows."

Again, she laughs. And her laugh is so beautiful I can't help smiling. "And where are you headed with that little basket, missy?"

"The Meadow. I'm going to pick some flowers for my mother."

"Alright then, see you!"

"Bye Gale."

Madge Undersee. The mayor's daughter. The richest girl in the district. Had five entries in this year's reaping ball when I had 42. And injustice, I believe, but that's the way things are in all of the 12 districts of Panem. The poorer ones have to sacrifice themselves in order to survive and save their families.

After much trading at the Hob, I come home with soap, some salt, bread and medicine. Today was a good day.

The next day, while I'm walking to school, I find myself hoping the Capitol doesn't broadcast some more of Peeta and Katniss's "cute, lovely" kisses. But the odds haven't exactly been in my favour, ever since I was born, so, of course they do. And this time, I have to bury my head in my hands, because it's so intense, so passionate, so… real, that I can't bear it.

In the afternoon, after hunting and gathering, I sit down at the Meadow, which is filled with dandelions and primroses that smell wonderfully. Suddenly, someone puts their hand on my shoulder and I look behind me.

"You come here every day now, Madge?" I ask.

"My mom likes primroses, you see." She smiles for a while, but then her expression changes to one more serious. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" I didn't want to sound mean, but I guess my voice came out too harsh.

"You know, she's my friend too Gale." She starts "And I'm quite sure she'll make it back."

"I know she will."

Madge presses her lips together, suppressing a smile. She sits by my side before saying:

"You're jealous."

"I'm not!" I'm not much of a liar though, so when I say this she starts laughing.

"I see the way you look at her. And I can't believe she doesn't look at you the same way. You're actually a pretty good catch." She blushes, which makes me smile.

"Am I really?"

"Yes. And Katniss says Peeta doesn't have much competition anywhere, well, here he does. You."

"Why thank you Ms. Undersee." We both smile.

We stare into each others' eyes for quite a while, until I lean forward and kiss her. Her lips are soft and new to me, which makes me curious to explore them. She places her hand on my neck and I put mine on her waist, pulling her closer.

She pushes me gently and stands up. We're both panting, and her cheeks are red.

"What's wrong?" I ask, smiling. "Aren't I a good kisser?"

"Well, you, you are." She blushes even more and I laugh.

"Stop laughing at me!" She tries to look mad, but I know she's trying not to smile.

"Smile. You look beautiful when you do."

She does smile and gets down on her knees to give me a soft, gentle kiss.

"Bye Gale."

"See you Madge." She turns around and goes away, leaving me in the Meadow with a smile on my face.


End file.
